Kataang Destiny
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: This is how Katara feels when her and Aang get into a fight at the play. And how it transforms to more throughout there lifes.
1. On my mind

This is my first Kataang story hope you enjoy . I do not own any rights to Avatar the last air bender wish I did though. This is taken after the fight with Aang and Katara at the play.

Katara's POV

As I sat down on the steps of Zuko's old family beach house I sat quietly staring as Zuko taught Aang fire bending moves. I slowly thought back to what had happened only a few days ago, me and Aang had been angered by our destiny how it seems to have gotten us in a worse situation. He won't even look me in the eyes any more, that spark I saw glistening in his stormy gray eyes… they seemed to have disappeared. That laugh that I seemed to grow tired of gone but then I remember a saying my mother used to tell me… nothing gold can stay. We can't stay young any more nothing can last forever we have to love it while we can. To think a few months ago I was back in the South Pole wishing for excitement well I got it, now I wish it was gone. We seem to be losing this war trying to find peace well I'm sick of it losing the ones I love. It's time to end this stop sitting around and letting them get a head start. I made a swift move to stand up as I walked over to the ocean. In the side of my eyes I could see Aang staring at me but only to get yelled at by Zuko to pay attention. Sokka was nowhere to be found most likely eating I thought smugly. Suki and Toph were playing in the sand, as I reached the water I began to practice my water bending starting with swaying the water back and fourth. As night reached we were all called to dinner, I didn't feel like cooking so Suki gladly took my spot. She served vegetable soup. It tasted amazing.

"Suki this is great!" Sokka yelled with noodle strings dangling from his mouth.

Toph could only nod in agreement so she wouldn't spill here soup. Suki only smiled and patted Sokka on the back. I sat next to toph and Aang in front of me, Suki and Sokka to my left. And Zuko was next to Toph.

"Aang why so glum?" Sokka asked. He seemed to have swallowed his food because his mouth was left empty.

"I'm fine" Aang mumbled in a whisper. I swear he almost started crying.

"You sure you're …" Aang cut him off midsentence.

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" He shouted standing up spilling his soup all over Toph's lap. But before she could slap him straight in the face he ran towards his bedroom. Toph angrily pushed the soup of her clothes whispering "I'm goanna kill that kid" Sokka shook his head and turned towards me.

"Can you see if he's alright?"

"Why me?" I asked dumbly.

"Why not you?' Toph challenged me back.

"Fine." I mumbled.

Sadly this is it all start next chapter after 19 reviews.


	2. I'm in love

**Here's chapter two hope you like it**.

Aang's POV.

As I lay in my bed I think back to what just happened only two minutes ago. This is so stupid why do I have these feelings these… these urges to do what my mind commands. I have to find control and take over my body again. If only I hadn't kissed her on that submarine then everything between us would stay the same. Part of me likes how I edged her on the other part of me feels as if I threatened her to choose me now or never. I turned on my side and touched my lips with my two fingers solemnly. They tingled as if she was thinking of the same thing I was. I sighed knowing it was only a matter of time before she came to check up on me. Then I came to a realization I couldn't do it any more I'm lying to her and myself. I grew some confidence and opened my door and headed back to where everybody was eating.

Katara's POV.

I began to walk to Aangs room as I placed my fist to his door I unsteadily knocked on his door. After a few minutes no body answered so I began to turn around.

"Oh well no answer guess he's not here." I mumbled happily placing my arms behind my back.

"You can knock harder then that sunshine!" Toph yelled from the eating area. I could on sigh agreeing with her, tired of knocking I slowly opened the door to find Aang sitting on his side. A pang of gilt hit me I shut the door causally then run to my room shutting the door and fell appon my bed. I didn't cry because there was no reason to besides I'm sick of crying its time to act.

Aang's POV.

I entered the eating place and Katara was no where in sight. But everyone was giving me a shaky smile. Sokka was first to speak.

"Hey you ok buddy?" Sokka asked in a slow voice as if I were mental or something. I gave him an angry look and shook my head.

"Sokka I'm not special!" I said raising my voice with my hands in the air. Sokka jumped behind Suki shielding himself from me.

"Ok just don't hit me!" he yelled as Toph cracked up laughing Suki punched Sokka in the arm. Zuko just shook just head.

"Whatever. Where's Katara?"I asked.

"We sent her to talk to you but I guess she just ditched or something. Check her bedroom." Zuko said then began to drink the juice from his soup.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I turned on my heals and jogged to Katara's room. As I reached her room I knocked on the door about two minutes later she opened up.

Katara's POV.

There was a knock on my door I sighed and unwillingly got up to answer the door. Aang why aren't I surprised? I yawned causing him to shift and blush a little. I had to giggle a little it was so easy to make him blush these days.

"Can I help you?" I asked leaning on my bedroom door.

"Umm y-yeah can we talk?" He shuddered uneasily. I moved out the way gesturing for him to enter. He swiftly walked in as I closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of my bed while I sat across from him. I don't know why but I'm not afraid like I'm usually am when I talk to him. Its as if I have new found confidence. I looked out towards the sky. **'Full moon'** I thought.

"Sure what about?" I asked dumbly. He seemed to be angered by my smart remark.

"Don't act dumb Katara you're smarter then that I know you are! About the kiss the fight us… EVERYTHING!" he was shouting now as he stood up, all in my face. Tears feel from his face.

"Aang I-I don't know right now why I reacted the way I did maybe I was scared upset or-"He stopped me mid sentence.

"Afraid of what, me?" He was whispering now. "Katara are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you like Jet?"

"Aang no. it's just that whenever I get to close to somebody they get hurt or die. I don't want that to happen to you I love you to much to do that." I whispered. He shook his head and pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead and mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I love you too." I smiled and looked up at him.

"I know." He began to lean into me our faces were inches apart.

"So does this mean were together now?" He smiled down at me while asking.

"Yerp." I said. He pulled his face to mine our lips touched. The air knocked out of me. I'm in love.

**Voting on if I should continue or leave it where it is comment! Need your votes .**


	3. Final

**Sorry not finishing this story. I don't have a connection with it anymore… but I have two great stories you can read. WWWHHHOOOO! My first authors note. I remember when I used to read stories waiting for chapters, and then they would post one. But it was a dumb note like what in the world was that? Any way sorry only a 2 chapter story. See you next time.**


End file.
